Random drabbles
by Sailor Senshi fan
Summary: I'm just doing a bunch of random stories. Please don't hate me for gender bashings. Please R&R if there's a character from Sailor Moon that you would like to see in this (please make them from either Season 1 or the R season: I haven't seen the others. I'm a dubbie so please don't flame about me using dub names or genders or relations please)
1. Emerald and Zoycite laughing contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I believe that is Naoko Takuichis's job. That is not me.**

**Author's note: For this drabble, I just took the 2 characters with the laughs that would make you cringe and made them do something together, even though in the anime, they never actually meet. **

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"**Hahahahahahahahahaha!"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**"**__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Uh, Zoycite?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should stop our laughing contest now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone else is cringing."

*Bah-dum-CRASH!*


	2. Justin Bieber Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

"MAKE IT STOP!" Raye screeched.

"I beg of you! Please, turn it off!" Lita yelled.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-waaaaaaa…" Serena cried.

"PLEASE! AT LEAST TURN IT DOWN! I CAN HARDLY HEAR MYSELF **THINK**!" Amy yelled.

"WHY?!" Mina whined.

"Uh, Neflyte, I don't think my friends like that music very much." Molly said.

"Huh? I thought that girls LIKED Justin Bieber."

"Not all of them, obviously."


	3. Online chatting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Any typos are not my fault.**

* * *

Alert: Moonprincess7 has logged on

Alert: Mercurybrain762 has logged on

Alert: Wargoddess2000 has logged on

Alert: Jovian_Soldier_19 has logged on

Alert: Aphrodite_chan_15 has logged on

Jovian_Soldier_19: hey

Wargoddess2000: hey

Mercirybrain762: Hello. I come with an update on what the Negaverse is doing.

Aphrodite_chan_15: wut

Moonprincess7: ya amy spil

Wargoddess2000: haha serena you didn't spell that right

Alert: Neflyte_is_a_person_too has logged on

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: yo

Moonprincess7: hi neflyt

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: you misspelled my name again Serena

Mercurybrain762: the Negaverse's new plan is to get the rainbow crystals

Wargoddess2000: wut? Again?

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: wut r those?

Aphrodite_chan_15: isnt it bcuz serena dropd da cristl?

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: wut r u guys talking about? Rainbow crystals? What crystal!?

Moonprincess7: sry u wer ded wen we frst gt dat debacle.

Wargoddess2000: sugoi serena you spelled the hardest word in there right and nothing else but we? Sugoi.

Mercurybrain762: Hey, how did we get from the Imperium Silver Crystal to Serena's spelling?!

Jovian_Soldier_19: I dunno. It's Raye's fault with her sugoi blah blah blah

Neflye_is_a_person_too: Uhhh guys read my screenname could you get me up 2 date here. I only have a vague idea of what your talking about. Imperium crustal…that sounds familiar.

Aphrodite_chan_15: oh we're taking abowt what Zoycit &malicit r doin

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: ohh i hate zoycite. She tried to kill me

Jovian_Soldier_19: so did siri

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: ?

Moonprincess7: ?

Aphrodite_chan_15: ?

Mercurybrain762: ?

Melvinman has logged on

Wargoddess2000: ?

Melvinman: hey guys what are you talking about? I found a very interesting article on inchworms.

Moonprincess7: uh melvin were not talkin abot inchworms

Melvinman: oh.

Alert: Justbecauseyousaidso has logged on.

Justbecauseyousaidso: hi serena

Moonprincess7: hi molly we were runing ot ov tingz 2 tak abot.

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: Molly? Is that you?

Justbecauseyousaidso: Yes it's me how r u?

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: buen. ¿y tu?

Justbecauseyousaidso: ?

Jovian_Soldier_19: o the Siri joke is about this video on youtube. Its really funny

Alert: Time_space has logged on

Alert: SilentSaturn has logged on

Alert: SkyPlane has logged on

Alert: SeaGreen has logged on

SkyPlane: what r u talking about?

Jovian_Soldier_19: the topic keeps jumping around from the imperium crystal to Siri to Serena's spelling to inchworms and i m going 2 change it again hows america treating u?

SeaGreen: horrid the food looks & tastes gross idk how americans stand it

Moonprincess7: Maybe its like englind they r just ust 2 it ive been it isnt good not lik ur kookig lita

SkyPlane: hows life back in japan

Wargoddess2000: serena dropped the crystal

Melvinman: i don't know a thing about what you guys r talking about so i m just going 2 join another chat see u

Alert: Melvinman has logged out

Justbecauseisaidso: me 2 see u serena

Alert: Justbecauseisaidso has logged out

Mercurybrain762: i think that we can discuss this at our next scout meeting because what if a person from the negaverse (who is still allegiant to them, minding neflyte-san) has a WorldChat account and joins this chat room?

Aphrodite_chan_15: ya we can discuss this in person

Neflyte_is_a_person_too: their 2 busy 2 chat online if they wanna chat they do it in person but that doesnt mean that they dont go online on occasion

Alert: Moonprincess7 has logged out

Alert: Mercurybrain762 has logged out

Alert: Wargoddess2000 has logged out

Alert: Jovian_Soldier_19 has logged out

Alert: Aphrodite_chan_15 has logged out

Alert: Time_Space has logged out

Alert: SilentSaturn has logged out

Alert: SkyPlane has logged out

Alert: SeaGreen has logged out

Alert: Neflyte_is_a_person_too has logged out

* * *

**Alert: Please don't report this. At the time that I wrote this, I had forgotten that this format is illegal on this site. But, then again, so is a couple of my other drabbles and one of my stories. Please don't report me. :_( [me, if you report me for this]**


	4. She tripped me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in this drabble, unless otherwise noted.**

**I own the characters:**

**Bob Boblington**

**Jessica Van Kirby**

**Mr. Frank**

**Ulysses Jackson**

* * *

"Hey, Ulysses, wassup?"

"Nothing, Bob."

"Hiiii."

"Hi, Jessica." Said Ulysses.

"Hi!" Said Serena.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise! Nice to see you around! I didn't know you liked this park." Jessica said.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Mr. Frank, is that you?" Mr. Frank is known to like creeping people out with his pretend-to-be-Zoycite trick.

"No, Luna. It wasn't." Mr. Frank replied.

Just then, Zoycite appeared in front of Jessica.

"You'll pay for-" Zoycite started, an ice crystal appearing in her hand.

"Cosmic Moon power!" Serena yelled, blowing Zoycite into a tree. Zoycite was obviously mad at Jessica for some reason.

"Ow! Whet was that for, Sailor Moon?! I was just going to talk to her!"

"With an ice crystal? Doubt it."

"She tripped me!" Zoycite said in a tone that sounded like a 3 year old tattling on her sister. Oh.

•••FIN•••


	5. Telekinesis fail!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless otherwise noted. The ones that I do not own are any and all Sailor Moon characters. Characters that I do own will be noted.**

**Author's note: When you are flaming me, please use common sense and keep them clean. If you are a member of the site, I will block you of you do not. If you are a guest, I will not display it. All kinds of reviews are accepted. I love knowing what you think of my stories! I enjoy writing them! Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

"Sometimes, I wonder." Neflyte said one day.

"About what?" I answered. I'm curious about what goes on in the Autumn Lord's head.

"Zoycite. I wonder what exactly goes on in his head." Neflyte answered.

"How do you know that he's even a he?" I asked.

"I don't. I'm just using what he's usually called because that's what everyone else calls him. And why did you ask that?!" Neflyte asked, somewhat agitated.

I dunno. Maybe because-" I started. Then, some sakura-petals swirled and Zoycite materialized when they dissipated.

"I over-heard you talking about me." Zoycite interjected.

"I say he's a she." I argued.

"Just to go with everyone else, he's a he."

"? What in blazes are you talking about?!" Zoycite yelled.

"Just a question-are you a guy or a girl. Spill." Neflyte asked, being a nose.

"Female. And don't try to prove for or against it, or I'll k!ll your face."

"How do you k!ll a face?" Neflyte asked, trying to be annoying. I can tell.

"Like this!" I interjected, using telekineses to slam a dictionary into each of their faces.

"Aaa! You hurt my face! You'll pay!" Zoycite screamed, with a bl00dy nose.

"Chill. It's just a bl00dy nose." Neflyte said, trying to keep Zoycite from k!lling me will her stupid crystal. Your nose doesn't look better.

"What did you do?! Why's Zoy-chan bl€€ding?!" Dang it! I forgot to consider how mad Malachite would be if I broke Zoycite's nose. So I had the great idea to use a dictionary on him, too.

"%^ *#&$!" Malachite yelled, when the Oxford English Dictionary hit him on the nose. "That hurt, !diot!" Then, Malachite left because he thought it was pointless to have a dictionary fight. And where Malachite goes, unless ordered not to by Queen Beryl, Zoycite follows.

"Great. Now my nose is broken. Thanks, telekinesis-man." Neflyte whinedz

"Hey! You asked how to k!ll a face! I was just showing you!" I answered, because he asked.

•••Fin•••


End file.
